1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to stripline couplers and more particularly to the transformation of a multiplicity of stripline circuits at a common level into a two level system each with a plurality of stripline circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many stripline systems, it is necessary to couple a multiplicity of circuits at a common level to circuits contained at a plurality of levels. One method employed in the prior art for accomplishing this utilizes cables and connectors. Such an approach requires stripline to cable transformations and interconnecting cables between the circuits. This coupling method is costly and introduces losses that affect the system adversely. It is desirable to eliminate the cables and the concomitant stripline to cable transformations.